farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Stagthorn Whitefeather
Character Description Stagthorn stands just around 7'5. With a medium build, Encased in a thick suit of Saronite armor that leaves almost nothing exposed. Only the icey glow of his eyes can be seen. Small almost scar like areas can be seen all over the armor where it was damaged and then repaired. Recently it seems his armor has been enhanced with various gnomish devices. Stagthorn keeps his gear in perfect condition often spending all of his down time making sure it is perfect. It can be assumed the suit itself weighs roughly 400-500 pounds maybe more. Stagthorn's runeblade is a large serrated blade known as "Nemesis" The overall length of the weapon is about 6 and a half feet long. It weighs close to 100 pounds maybe more. Despite the massive weight of Stagthorn's gear he seems to be able to keep up quite well with most people speed wise. Whether this is a testament to his strength or the result of gnomish enhancements is unknown. Though as a result of the weight only undead mounts or large dragons are capable of bearing his weight, he also cannot cross flimsy bridges. Jumping, falling or any stomping can damage wood or get Stagthorn in trouble in public places... Though few dare to face him over such damages.... Character Biography Stagthorn's past before being a servant to the lich king is almost non existent. The only memories he holds from before then are of battle against the naga. Due to this Stagthorn dose not conduct themself like a normal kaldorei. Showing a more human psychology then kaldorei. After gaining his freedom from the lich king he served in northrend alongside the alliance forces. His sole purpose being to assist in destroying the lich king. Most of his service in Northrend was in Icecrown assisting the knights of the ebon blade. He established a reputation for being a bit of a lone wolf on the battlefield. Often listening to a commanders overall goals, then striking off on his own to achieve these results in what ever way he saw best. After the assault on Icecrown citadel Stagthorn found himself lost. The lich king essentially defeated, Stagthorn no longer really had any goals. Combat being essentially his only skill, he now works as a Bounty Hunter,Mercenary,Body guard, and a general problem solver for who ever hires him. He cares little for faction lines. He views conflicts between the alliance and horde as childish, and he has no problem stepping on a few tows to get the job done.... Demonstrated when Stagthorn essentially launched an all out assault on Booty bay to complete a contract given by the Blood Sail Buccaneers to save some captured sailors... While the Steamwheedle Cartel has not put a bounty on Stagthorn for the assault for unknown reasons they will essentially attack him on sight Currently he moves around the northern areas of the eastern kingdoms as a blade for hire. Very rarely going south of stormwind, or to Kalimdor. Personality Stagthorn's personality is certainly odd, and would confuse anyone who saw him as a kaldorei. He dose not speak or remember Darnassian. He has very little experience with kaldorei culture other then what he has read. His personality is much more akin to a rather rough human. The fact he remembers almost nothing before his existence as a death knight has also affected his views quite a bit. While he dose have a sense of right and wrong, his views are certainly on the extreme end for most people. Being dead he dose not need to sleep,eat or drink. He dose not have a sense of comfort nor feel a need for one, so he never removes his armor. Because of this, he often forgets that his mortal allies may need a break to rest or eat....*More to come* Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies